iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Hightower
House Hightower of Oldtown is one of the principal houses of the Reach and one of the more powerful houses of Westeros, ruling from the Hightower in the wealthy city of Oldtown. They are bannermen of House Tyrell. Thier sigil is a stone tower with a fire burning on a dark background, their words are, "We Light the Way". __TOC__ History The family is very old, existing since the dawn of days when they were petty-kings. During the coming of the Andals and the creation of the Kingdom of the Reach by House Gardener, the Hightowers allied with the newcomers. Thus they were able the keep their wealth, lands and privileges. The Hightowers were integral in the foundation of the Citadel. During the Wars of Conquest by the Targaryens, Lord Banfred Hightower heeded the High Septon and did not join his liege lord, King Mern IX, on the march to the Field of Fire. Soon, Mern was dead and Highgarden surrendered, with the Tyrells replacing the Gardeners. When Aegon the Conqueror arrived at Oldtown on dragonback, Lord Hightower opened his gates. Aegon spared the city, and the High Septon anointed him and acknowledged Aegon's right to rule all Seven Kingdoms. The Hightowers were strong supporters of the greens against the blacks during the civil war known as the Dance of the Dragons. King Aegon II Targaryen was supported by his mother, the Dowager Queen Alicent Hightowe'''r, and his grandfather, the Hand of the King Ser '''Otto Hightower. Ser Gwayne Hightower '''served as second-in-command of the City Watch of King's Landing. Lord '''Ormund Hightower commanded the greens' army from the Reach, which also included the knights''' Bryndon''' and Hobert Hightower. Three of the Hightowers' bannerhouses (the Costaynes, Mullendores and Beesburys) fought for the blacks, however.4 Perhaps because of their heavy losses during the Dance of the Dragons, House Hightower gave strong support to neither side during the the Blackfyre Rebellion, keeping a foot in both Targaryen and Blackfyre camps. Ser Abelar Hightower challenged Prince Valarr Targaryen in the first tilt of the Ashford Tourney and was defeated.1 House Hightower is among the houses that Ser Eustace Osgrey mentioned as part of his litany of great houses that Osgrey maids once married into.6 Prince Oberyn Martell and Princess Elia Martell visited Oldtown on their way to Casterly Rock where their mother was to broker their marriage to the Lannister twins, Cersei and Jaime. While in Oldtown they met Baelor Hightower, whom Elia fancied but Oberyn mocked after he farted in their presence. Lord Tywin Lannister later offered his youngest son, Tyrion, as a match for a Hightower daughter, but Lord Leyton Hightower 'declined. Members *{'Leyton Hightower}, Lord of Oldtown (248 - 310) **{Rhea Florent} ***{Baelor Hightower}, Lord of Oldtown (270 - 341) ****{Rhonda Rowan} (d. 356) *****{Rolland Hightower}, Lord of Oldtown (315 - 367) ****** Alayne Redwyne (b. 319) *******{[[Loras Hightower|'Loras Hightower']]}' (344-367) ******* [[Hyle Hightower|'Hyle Hightower]] (b. 348) ******* Rosamund Hightower (b. 350) ******* Otho Hightower (b. 359) ******{Unknown Mother} *******Shyra Flowers (b. 346) *****Gwyndelyn Hightower (b. 309) ******Jasper Arryn Sworn Houses *House Beesbury of Honeyholt *House Bulwer of Blackcrown *House Costayne of Three Towers *House Cuy of Sunhouse *House Mullendore of Upplands Category:House Hightower Category:Reachman